Revelation
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRADUCTION de LadyElaide. Camelot est sous le joug d'une attaque de Morgana et de son armée de morts. Arthur et Merlin se battent, et la magie de Merlin est révélée, il est temps pour Arthur de savoir ce qu'il veut. OS/Slash/Merthur.


**Titre : Revelations**

**Auteur : LadyElaide**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrice : linaewen ilca**

**Genre : Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : Arthur/Merlin**

**Rating : T**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, du Slash... Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la mythologie brittonique, et la série à la BBC. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** LadyElaide **_Revelations_(petite note perso, je vous encourage à lire la fiction en anglais – elle est géniale)**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français.

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale.**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Notes :** Comme d'habitude un grand merci à **Lina** pour ses corrections afin d'avoir un texte bien français. ^^

Sur ce, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une chose,

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur LadyElaide pour vous lecteurslectrices : **J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire tout comme vous aimerez la façon dont les personnages sont présentés.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de linaewen ilca :<strong> Un merthur comme on les aime : combat, amour et vengeance !

* * *

><p>"Ils sont trop nombreux !" Hurla Léon au prince Arthur, tandis qu'accompagné des quelques derniers chevaliers (du château), ils couraient se réfugier à l'intérieur de la citadelle, verrouillant la porte derrière eux.<p>

"La ville est assiégée" expliqua Gwaine.

"Evacuez tout le monde vers le second niveau du château. Puis préparer vous à subir une percée." cria Arthur. A ces mots, tous les chevaliers qui étaient restés commencèrent à rassembler les villageois de Camelot et à les faire sortir du Grand Hall. Alors que Lancelot passait rapidement près d'Arthur, le prince saisit les épaules du chevalier, l'arrêtant dans sa course.

"Souvenez-vous, Morgana erre quelque part dans le château. Protégez le Roi."

Lancelot acquiesça avant d'exécuter ses ordres.

"Le temps est venu" marmonna Merlin pour lui-même, assis contre le mur de pierre, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux. "Le temps est venu" dit-il une nouvelle fois, attirant ce coup-ci l'attention d'Arthur

"Merlin lève-toi et suit les autres."

"Le temps est venu" répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Arthur empoigna Merlin par les bras, le hissant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout. Là, les deux paires d'yeux bleus étincelants se rencontrèrent. L'une emplie de bravoure et de courage, s'appuyant sur sa force intérieure. L'autre semblant ne rien voir et emplie de crainte face à ce qu'il allait devoir faire mais sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Plus maintenant. Les choses étaient allées trop loin pour conserver son secret plus longtemps.

Merlin repensa à la nuit précédente avant que Morgana, Morgause et leur armée de morts ne fassent irruption dans la ville. Il avait entendu le Grand Dragon lui parler à distance.

"Le temps est venu pour toi, jeune sorcier, de faire face à ta destinée. Demain lorsque le temps sera venu, tu sentiras le moment quand il te faudra révéler qui tu es, qui tu as toujours voulu être. N'aie pas peur du mal auquel tu devras face ou de la réaction du jeune Pendragon, tu pourrais même être assez surprit du résultat. Tu n'auras qu'à te saisir de l'épée du prince et à frapper fort avec toute ta puissance et ta force. Bonne chance Merlin."

L'esprit de Merlin s'était apaisé après cela, mais toutes les réponses qu'il avait ensuite essayé d'obtenir n'avaient rencontré que le silence.

_Retour au présent ou Merlin faisait face à son prince, sa destinée. _

"Pardonnez-moi Arthur."

"Pourquoi idiot ? Monte au second niveau" fit Arthur, poussant Merlin à y aller de toute sa force. Mais Merlin n'avait même pas bougé.

"Qu'est-ce ce que…" Arthur était perplexe. "Merlin bouge !"

"Non Arthur. Pas cette fois. Cette fois je ne peux pas me cacher" Merlin abaissa son regard vers Excalibur, l'épée qu'il avait placé dans le fourreau d'Arthur quelques heures avant "j'ai besoin de votre épée Arthur."

"Merlin de quoi parles-tu ? Sort juste d'ici !"

"Je ne veux pas avoir à vous la prendre par la force." Merlin le regardait avec un fort rayonnement dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vu avant.

"Merlin c'est ridicule."

"_**Gostega**_" les yeux de Merlin brillèrent, prenant une teinte dorée, choquant au plus profond de lui Arthur.

Le Prince ne bougeait pas, ce qui incita Merlin à poursuivre. "Je suis un sorcier Arthur. Le monde magique me connaît sous le nom de Emrys et c'était mon devoir de protéger Camelot" il fit une pause "et vous." Des larmes étaient en train de se former dans les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs alors que celles du Prince tombaient déjà sur son visage ciselé. "J'ai de la magie depuis que je suis né et mon arrivée ici était prévue. J'étais destiné à vous protéger. Et maintenant il semble que ce temps arrive à sa fin" continua Merlin d'une voix sévère et pleine de sagesse par-delà ses jeunes années.

Il parla ainsi à Arthur avant ce combat qui pouvait le conduire à la mort. Il s'agissait d'un de ces moments privilégié entre le Prince et son serviteur, ensemble face à l'adversité. "Vous serez un grand Roi un jour Arthur, et l'on se souviendra de vous à travers le temps, de la confrérie de vos chevaliers et votre amour pour une reine qui n'était pourtant qu'une servante."

Arthur regarda au loin à la mention de Gwen, permettant à Merlin d'extraire Excalibur hors de son fourreau et de se tourner face aux portes.

"Je ne vous demande pas votre pardon Arthur, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. Vous mentir était le seul moyen d'assurer votre sécurité." Les yeux de Merlin s'illuminèrent d'or à nouveau et les portes géantes se déverrouillèrent d'elles-mêmes. "Ne me suivez pas Arthur, c'est un ordre" dit Merlin au prince, toujours face aux grandes portes en bois.

"Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ?" ricana le prince, parlant finalement, en essayant de briser la tension entre eux par une de ses répliques spirituelles.

"Tu ne peux pas sortir Merlin" suppliait désormais légèrement Arthur tandis que Merlin avait saisit de sa main la poignée en fer des portes.

"Je le dois, ou nous serons tous perdu" Et sur ces mots, Merlin s'élança par les doubles portes grandes ouvertes, sortant totalement à découvert sur la place de Camelot, jonchée de cadavres.*

L'esprit d'Arthur n'avait pas eut le temps de traiter tout ce que Merlin venait de lui révéler, il savait seulement que son instinct lui dictait de le suivre, de l'aider, de le protéger.

Arthur se mit à courir pour franchir le seuil du château mais les portes se refermèrent trop rapidement.

"Merlin" grogna le Prince avant de commencer à pousser de tout son poids dans l'espoir de rouvrir la porte. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Merlin avait utilisé sa magie pour empêcher à Arthur d'entrer dans la cour.

Arthur regarda autour de lui, son peuple continuait à sortir, se hâtant de quitter le Grand Hall par les portes arrières afin d'avancer au deuxième niveau du château.

"Salut frère chéri" lui souffla une voix menaçante. Le prince se retourna et vit sortir de l'ombre Morgana, habillée d'une armure, ses cheveux noirs tirés en arrière révélant un regard vert mauvais et perçant.

"Mon seigneur !" cria un chevalier en voyant la demoiselle marchait vers le prince.

"Non ! Faites sortir tout le monde. Laissez-la moi" insista Arthur, sans rompre le contact une seule fois avec le visage souriant de sa sœur. "Que fais-tu Morgana ?"

"Ce que je veux faire mon frère. Prendre ce royaume et tous tes loyaux serviteurs à toi et Uther."

Le prince grinça des dents, la colère faisant rage à l'intérieur de lui. Il allait sortir son épée hors de son fourreau, mais en ne saisissant rien d'autre que de l'air, il lui revint à l'esprit que Merlin la lui avait prit.

"Merlin va mourir tu sais" ricana-t-elle.

"Il a dit qu'il était puissant, il peut battre ton armée, il peut les vaincre."

"Vraiment ? N'essaierais-tu pas simplement de te rassurer ?" fit Morgana en souriant narquoisement une fois de plus tout en extirpant son épée de son fourreau. Elle jeta son épée en avant, dans l'intention de lui trancher la gorge, mais le prince l'esquiva facilement. Au lieu de cela, l'épée de Morgana se planta dans les lourdes portes juste à côté d'Arthur. L'épée était coincée dans le bois. Alors que Morgana luttait pour retirer son épée des antiques portes du château de Camelot le prince la frappa à l'estomac, la propulsant au sol. Sans épée.

"Cela n'a pas d'importance, je peux facilement te vaincre avec ma magie" déclara Morgana, en se relevant. "Après en avoir terminé avec toi, j'irais m'occuper de ton père, peut être même cette chère Guenièvre. En parlant de ca, comment une personne aussi indigne que toi peut-elle devenir roi Arthur ?"

"Comment cela?" demanda Arthur, en commençant à tourner autour de sa sœur.

"Tomber amoureux d'une servante, quelle genre de reine veux-tu donner à Camelot ? Maintenant, avoue que "Reine Morgana" semble plus approprié. Oh, et en te liant aussi d'amitié avec un serviteur. Quel genre de noble es-tu pour te lier d'amitié avec ton serviteur ? Quelqu'un qui t'a menti." Sa voix se cassa à ce commentaire. Elle se mit à rire de manière psychotique avant de divaguer sur Merlin qui était après tout, un ennemi de toutes ces choses magiques. "Oh combien tu dois le haïr maintenant, après qu'il t'ait menti toutes ces années. Probablement qu'il ne t'aime même pas ! Et ne reste qu'avec toi parce que c'est sa destinée."

"Tu ne sais rien sur moi et Merlin, notre amitié est ce qui m'aide chaque jour. Je ne pourrais jamais le haïr. La seule personne que je déteste à l'heure actuelle c'est toi." Sur ce, il se jeta sur elle mais se retrouva instantanément à terre. Reposant son regard sur Morgana, le prince vit que ses yeux venaient de se colorer d'or. ' Les yeux dorés ne vont qu'à Merlin.' Pensa Arthur, souriant à l'idée que son serviteur marchait autour du château, les yeux brillants en permanence d'une teinte d'or, terrifiant les autres serviteurs faibles d'esprit, et même son père.

"Pourquoi souris-tu mon frère ?" siffla-t-elle alors qu'Arthur se redressait.

"Merlin te vaincra !"

Morgana secoua la tête, un mauvais sourire collé au visage "Arthur chéri, Merlin mourra s'il ne se joint pas à nous. Comment quelqu'un pourrait-il rester au côté d'un homme qui déteste tout ce qui est l'essence de lui-même ?"

Arthur gronda de colère, plaquant Morgana contre le sol froid du château. "Je ne pourrais jamais détester _Merlin_" cracha-t-il en rage.

Alors qu'elle était maintenue couchée au sol, totalement coincée, elle eut un déclic. La façon dont ses yeux avaient étincelé à la mention de Merlin, la façon dont il s'était attardé sur _son_ nom.

"Tu l'aimes" sourit-elle menaçante. "Morgause disait que selon la prophétie tu tomberais amoureux d'un serviteur mais n'aurais jamais de véritable héritier."

Le visage d'Arthur se tordit dans une grimace de déni.

"Il est clair que j'avais tort en pensant à Gwen," ricana-t-elle.

Arthur se recula amenant Morgana à suivre le mouvement puis plaça ses mains délicatement sur ses épaules.

"Tu n'as pas à faire cela Morgana, tu n'es pas comme Morgause. Il y a du bon en toi."

Soudain un grand hurlement retentit dehors. Les yeux d'Arthur s'arrondirent de frayeur en l'entendant, reconnaissant la voix de Merlin.

Voyant la peur qu'Arthur éprouvait pour Merlin marquer ainsi son visage, Morgana éclata de rire.

"Non Arthur, tu as tort, tellement tort" souffla Morgana, en penchant sa tête en avant. Ses yeux se colorèrent d'or à nouveau tandis qu'Arthur était projeté du couloir jusqu'aux doubles portes, manquant de justesse l'épée encastrée. Il heurta durement les portes qui s'ouvrirent sous l'impact. Le prince retomba en s'écrasant sur les escaliers ensanglantés de la cour de Camelot.

XXX

Lorsque les portes du château se refermèrent derrière lui, Merlin se retrouva face à face avec un Camelot en ruine. Le sol était couvert de morceaux de corps, la cour intérieure ruisselait du sang d'innocents citoyens et de chevaliers. L'armée de morts de Morgana était à présent en train de fouiller les étals du marché et les écuries, réduisant les bâtiments de chaume en morceaux. Les parties du château qui venaient de cette section, avaient laissé d'énormes rochers dans la cour.

Le visage de Merlin était tendu de colère face à ce qu'avait fait Morgana. Fermant les yeux et grondant intérieurement, il rechercha dans son être chaque fibre de puissance qu'il possédait. Il canalisa toute son énergie dans Excalibur, forçant toute sa magie et sa puissance dans la somptueuse épée.

"Pour Camelot" murmura-t-il alors que le vent se levait autour de lui, le vrombissement de sa magie remplissant l'air, des lumières commençant à se former et à miroiter autour de lui et de la lame d'Arthur.

"Pour Arthur!" hurla-t-il, en ouvrant les yeux pour révéler une couleur dorée encore plus vive que d'habitude. Ses yeux brillaient plus que le soleil pendant qu'il criait le nom d'Arthur encore une fois écrasant Excalibur dans un rocher tombé d'un des murs du château avec toute sa force magique. Merlin tomba à genoux, ses mains tenant toujours étroitement la poignée d'Excalibur.

Un faisceau de lumière dorée sortit des yeux de Merlin, et de l'épée encastrée dans la pierre jaillit une lumière bleutée. Les deux puissantes lumières aveuglantes couvrirent non seulement la cour intérieure mais également le royaume entier de Camelot qui s'étendait à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de la ville principale.

Les deux faisceaux de lumière se mêlèrent entre eux et se libérèrent soudainement dans une explosion de pure énergie réduisant en cendre chaque soldat de l'armée de morts invoquée par Morgana et sa sœur Morgause.

Et alors que tous les soldats partaient en poussière, Merlin laissa échapper un terrible hurlement tandis que son pouvoir retournait à l'intérieur de lui. Son essence vitale réintégrant son corps en une fois via l'épée dans la pierre.

Une fois que le halo magique disparut entièrement, Merlin s'effondra au sol, haletant et pleurant de douleur. La libération et la réintégration totale de ses pouvoirs en une fois avaient causé de sérieux dommages dans son corps.

Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en entendant quelqu'un applaudir. Il leva les yeux, incapable de bouger, tant son corps était meurtri, et vit tout d'abord une armure, suivit par de longs cheveux blonds flottants, ruisselant de sueur et de sang.

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais cela en toi Merlin" dit Morgause avant que ses yeux s'illuminent d'or, utilisant sa magie pour faire glisser Merlin des escaliers de pierre jusqu'au milieu de la cour ou elle se tenait à présent. Mais avant que Morgause ait pu faire autre chose, Arthur vola aux travers des portes du château et atterri au sommet des escaliers de pierre. Morgana rejoignit Arthur avec un sentiment de victoire, posant un pied sur un des côtés de son visage afin de le maintenir allongé.

"Eh bien Merlin, tu as vaincu notre armée, mais il semble que tu ne pourras pas sauver le prince" fit Morgause en scrutant Merlin avant de tourner son regard vers Morgana qui lui sourit en retour.

Merlin tourna la tête à son tour pour voir le visage d'Arthur maintenu contre la pierre froide. Les yeux d'Arthur avaient l'air de le supplier de faire quelque chose mais Merlin était trop épuisé. Ses yeux commencèrent à papillonner. Il était tellement fatigué.

"Merlin lève-toi !" hurla le prince, ce qui amena Morgana à appuyer davantage son pied contre le visage sale d'Arthur.

"Il ne peut pas Arthur, il est beaucoup trop faible. Tu as manqué un sacré spectacle tu sais. Il semble que Merlin ait utilisé sa force vitale entièrement pour pouvoir annihiler l'armée, sauvant ainsi ton si précieux Camelot" expliqua Morgause tandis que le prince gardait son regard suppliant rivé sur Merlin.

Morgause se pencha alors sur Merlin le prenant par le col de sa tunique pour le traîner vers l'entrée du château avant de le relâcher. Le sorcier et le prince étaient à présent seulement séparés de quelques pas.

"Au moins ils pourront se voir mourir l'un et l'autre maintenant" gloussa Morgana.

"Non !" hurla Merlin, et venu de nulle part il réussit à trouver assez de force pour conjurer une boule de feu qu'il jeta sur Morgana, la frappant en plein visage. Morgana hurla de douleur, en tenant son visage sévèrement brûlé. Furieuse contre le sorcier, Morgause prit son épée en main et voulut aller la planter dans le dos d'un Merlin inconscient, entièrement vidé de sa nouvelle puissance. Cependant son épée lui tomba des mains sous le choc engendré par l'impact d'une autre épée dans sa poitrine.

En effet, voyant Morgause lever son épée sur Merlin, Arthur avait attrapé instinctivement la première arme qu'il avait vu. Excalibur était encore coincée dans la pierre et pourtant le prince avait réussi à extraire son épée, l'empoignant fermement. La sensation de magie qui coulait à travers la poignée et la lame, lui dictant de la lancer tout droit dans le cœur de la sorcière blonde.

Excalibur toucha sa cible, faisant trébucher Morgause en arrière et l'envoyant s'étaler à terre, dans son propre sang. Abattue pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Arthur se releva jusqu'à se tenir debout et se tourna pour voir Morgana qui se tenait étroitement le visage, les portes du château derrière elle. Elle continuait de crier mais maintenant pour la mort de sa sœur aussi bien que pour ses blessures.

"Pars Morgana, et ne reviens jamais. Ne reviens jamais" déclara Arthur en lui lançant un regard mauvais, le visage sévère, rendant le message éloquent. Morgana lui hurla après aussi fort qu'elle le put. Puis son œil non couvert s'illumina à nouveau et elle disparut.

Le regard d'Arthur s'attarda là où Morgana s'était tenue accroupi jusqu'à ce qu'il court vers Merlin. Tombant à genoux, Arthur le plaça contre son torse. Les yeux de son serviteur étaient fermés, sa respiration irrégulière et lente.

"Allez Merlin, ne me fait pas ça," murmura Arthur au garçon aux cheveux noirs "reste avec moi."

XXX

Le sorcier marmonna avec fatigue, remuant sous les draps chauds d'un lit confortable. 'Un lit ?' se demanda-t-il. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans les appartements d'Arthur. Dans le lit d'Arthur.

"Arthur ?" appela-t-il à haute voix.

"Merlin" une voix vint d'un coin de la chambre, et un homme apparut à ses côtés en courant : le prince Arthur. Le blond s'assit au bord du lit à côté de son ami. "Tu nous as fait à tous une belle frayeur Merlin."

"Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ?" demanda Merlin.

"Trois jours. Gaius a supposé que si tu avais dormi aussi longtemps c'était pour permettre à ta magie de se recharger." expliqua Arthur.

Merlin se redressa soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts. "Je peux expliquer" implora-t-il.

"Inutile, Gaius m'a déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Pour le bouclier de Valiant, pour le vieil homme, en disant qu'il s'agissait de toi, secrètement déguisé. D'ailleurs, tu étais horrible, j'espère que tu ne ressembleras pas à ça dans cinquante ans" rit-il, faisant s'envoler quelque peu la tension qui l'habitait.

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir menti Arthur, je…"

Le prince leva sa main pour avoir le silence. "Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer Merlin, je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit."

"Je voulais quand bien même, tellement de fois je voulais tout vous dire."

"Je sais que tu voulais Merlin. Je sais que tu voulais." Arthur sourit et caressa la joue du garçon aux cheveux noirs. Merlin soupira se laissant aller à la caresse du prince avant de réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

"Euh, comment va Gwen?" demanda Merlin, changeant de sujet délibérément et s'éloignant du toucher d'Arthur.

"Elle va bien. Elle est avec Gaius et Lancelot en train d'aider les blessés."

"Elle fera une bonne reine, maintenant que j'ai sauvé le prince" souligna-t-il en riant, tandis que le prince soupirait simplement.

"Pendant que Morgana et moi combattions, elle m'a dit que Morgause lui avait parlé d'une prophétie me concernant. Sur le fait que je tombe amoureux d'un serviteur."

"Et vous l'êtes, de Gwen" répondit Merlin, pas très sûr de savoir pourquoi Arthur parlait de ça.

"Non," Arthur secoua la tête "Gwen est amoureuse de Lancelot."

Merlin souffla avec regret "Oh Arthur, je suis désolé. Que vous a-t-elle dit ?"

"Elle n'a rien dit, mais je peux le voir. Tout prend un sens maintenant. L'amour d'un serviteur mais pas de véritable héritier," Arthur sourit à lui-même "et sorcier de surcroît il semblerait" ricana-t-il légèrement.

"Arthur, de quoi parlez-vous?"

"Tu es un idiot."

Merlin lança au prince un regard interrogatif face à cette réplique. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel avant de caresser les hautes pommettes du sorcier de son pouce et de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon devant lui.

"Arthur" murmura Merlin une fois que le prince se recula, encore assez proche pour sentir leur respiration l'une contre l'autre.

"Ouais, il semblerait que ce soit de cela dont elles parlaient. Il semble que tu sois impliqué dans tout ce qui à été prophétisé ou destiné lorsque j'en suis le destinataire."

Merlin se mit à bégayer, avant de rester complètement bouche-bée. Les deux faces d'une même pièce lui avait dit le Dragon, Merlin n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait être prit au sens littéral du terme. Mais d'une certaine façon cela expliquait de nombreuses choses. Pourtant, il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit de penser que cela pourrait signifier bien plus qu'une simple et fidèle amitié.

"Merlin, je t'aime" déclara Arthur en appuyant sur chaque mot et remuant Merlin au plus profond de lui, jusque dans ses pensées.

"Que-" commença le sorcier, avant d'être coupé par de douces lèvres sur les siennes. Un autre doux baiser du prince, que Merlin avait cependant décidé d'approfondir.

Il enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur, le tenant fermement serré, et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément à son tour. Sa langue traça la lèvre supérieure et inférieure du prince l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'il fit, permettant à la langue de Merlin d'accéder à l'intérieur de sa merveilleuse bouche chaude et humide. Les langues commèrent à danser, Merlin léchant chaque recoin de la bouche du prince, en suivant ses dents, se repaissant du goût d'Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin fit alors glisser ses bras sur son dos, ses mains saisissant la tunique rouge profond d'Arthur, tirant le prince vers lui, au-dessus de lui sur le lit Passion enflamma leur long baiser avant qu'ils n'entrouvrent leurs bouches, à la recherche d'air. Leurs deux cœurs battant la chamade, leurs respirations rapides et laborieuses. Les deux hommes se sentaient fébriles devant cette première étreinte _magique_, dans ce baiser, issu d'un amour prophétisé et voulu. Le besoin, cette faim féroce qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre, et qu'ils avaient dû cacher au plus profond d'eux, continuellement et pendant si longtemps, trouvait enfin sa libération dans cette minute de plaisir absolu, dans ce baiser qu'ils partageaient l'un et l'autre pour la première fois.

Arthur posa son front contre celui de Merlin, haletant et essayant de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il parlait "Tu pourrais… voudrais… verrouiller… porte."

"Comment?" fit le sorcier en soufflant fortement "vous êtes sur moi." Ses sourcils se redressant avec amusement.

"Avec ta magie idiot" pressa Arthur impatient. La luxure et la faim faisaient rage dans ses yeux bleus. Son regard sensuel et son sourire espiègle pénétrant davantage l'esprit de Merlin.

"Oh" fit Merlin, ses yeux s'illuminant d'or durant un court moment pendant que les portes se refermaient. "Verrouillé."

"C'est mieux" sourit Arthur. "Oh et tu veux bien insonoriser la pièce aussi, enfin si tu peux" fit le prince en léchant ses lèvres si tentantes, se frottant à présent contre un Merlin _très_ dur à travers son pantalon.

"Ahh… Arthur," gémit Merlin "l'insonorisation de la pièce… arrive." Ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau avant de revenir à leur couleur naturelle, alors que les baisers étourdissants d'Arthur et Merlin recommençaient.

Les appartements du prince restèrent verrouillés et insonorisés encore une autre journée.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je crois que ce j'aime le plus dans les histoires comme celles-ci sont les fins… -_^ Encore et toujours à imaginer la suite… <strong>

**Comme d'habitude, quelques arrangements lors de la traduction pour « franciser » le texte. **

* Et sur ces mots, Merlin s'élança par les doubles portes grandes ouvertes, sortant totalement à découvert sur la place de Camelot, jonchée de cadavres. Dans la version originelle il s'agit de _« the dead square »_ traduit texto par la place de mort. Personnellement, cette expression me bottait plus vu qu'elle rassemble très bien l'idée générale et de la situation avec l'armée des squelettes et la cour/place du château où se déroulent les exécutions des sorciers. Enfin, tout ca pour dire, choisissez ce que vous voulez.^^

**Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. A bientôt ! ^^**


End file.
